Follow You
by JustMe-Liz
Summary: Lightly based on supposed spoilers from people who were at the set, but moves on to explore what would happen if Regina decided to fight for her happy ending this time...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I want to thank Jacky for this idea, since it was our conversation that gave me the inspiration to write this and who said – and I quote – "QUICK LIZ! GO GRAB THAT PLOT!"**

**I hope you all enjoy – please do not hesitate to tell me what you think. It can be a one-shot or a multi-chapter, I have not quite decided yet… Please note - I am morally completely, 100% against affairs. However, I don't think Regina is just going to give up and sit back and say "Oh but you are married." She's the evil Queen after all She killed villages and destroyed lives, but she's gonna draw the line at an affair? I just don't think Regina is going to morally object to seducing a married man. As much as she used light magic, she's still not well... Snow White.**

** WARNING: **

**Some of this is based on supposed spoilers from the set, though the truth of it cannot be confirmed. **

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

Chapter 1.

_"Marian? Is it really you?"_

_"Robin!"_

_"I thought I'd never see you again!"_

_"And I you!"_

_If only it had ended there, but to add insult to injury, Roland's tiny voice had called out to the woman and after witnessing the excruciating reunion, the boy had jumped out of his parents arms and ran to Regina._

_"Look Gina! My mama is here too. Will she eat ice cream with us?"_

_At his words, the entire Diner had frozen and before anyone could react Marian had pulled her son towards her with a shake of her head. Where Regina had expected fear in the woman's demeanour, there was none of it as she glared up at her before looking at Roland, trying to soften her features._

_"Roland, dear… you have to stay away from that woman. She… she's a monster."_

_Regina did not wait for Roland – or Robin – to reply, instead choosing to flee out the door, ignoring the commotion behind her._

For some ghastly reason, the scene kept replaying and replaying in Regina's head slowly as she briskly walked down the street, her hands balled in fists and thrust into her jacket pockets – it was all she could do to not set the entire world around her on fire. Once again, she was the only one without a happy ending. Once again she was left out in the cold while the world celebrated the existence of the Charming family, not knowing – or caring – if she was hurt. Once again…

"Regina! Regina, wait!"

She froze at the sound of the voice, almost unable to believe it and yet… as impossible as it was, she could see Robin rushing towards her as though she were living a dream. Her heart jumped in her chest and she released a shuddering breath.

"Robin…"

She loved him. It was ridiculous and absurd, they had only been dating for a few weeks, and yet there was no doubt in her mind that the pixie dust truly did not lie. She loved him.

"I…"

He stopped in front of her awkwardly, a hand running through his hair and she took a hesitant step back. What was there to say? Was there truly any proper way to react to the bizarre situation they now found themselves in?

Conflicted emotions played over his face and Regina bit down on her lower lip, fear gripping at her with icy fingers. What if he had run after her simply to say that they had to end things? What if…?

Before either of them realized what was happening, they were in each other's arms – lips meeting, teeth clashing, hands grabbing and bodies smashing in a fervent, volatile kiss that spoke volumes of how they felt about each other.

If Regina had any doubts at all about Robin's feelings for her, his kiss served to remove every one of those doubts without a trace. He loved her as much as she loved him, it was evident by the way his mouth searched hers, but the way his hands kept pulling her closer and closer as though it would be possible for them to melt into each other.

It was her who finally pulled away, her breath racing, and they rested their foreheads against each other – breaths heaving, leaving visible smoky exhales in the cold night air.

Regina's hand lifted to caress Robin's cheek lightly and he grabbed onto it, placing a soft kiss on her palm before dropping her hand.

"Regina…"

The doubt in his voice cut through her like a knife and she took a step back, tears welling up in her eyes.

"So… your wife is back."

Robin nodded awkwardly and for a while all the pair could do was stare at each other miserably. Regina found her voice first, hating herself for how vulnerable she sounded.

"How? How did this happen?"

He reached out for her and while her entire being shouted at her to evade his touch, she found herself rather moving towards it – allowing him to hold her, to stroke her back gently, to tangle his fingers in her hair.

"I don't know, milady… I do not understand this magic. But… she is back."

Regina sighed harshly, her brown eyes muddled with emotion.

"I suppose I should be happy for you. Your… your first love is back."

He was conflicted – that much she could see at least – and he wrapped a hand around the back of her neck, forcing her to look at him.

"I love my wife, Regina. She… you know how much I have mourned her and to have her back is like… a dream came true. And yet… I do not understand why the gods would let her return to me only when I have found my second chance."

Regina pursed her lips and her hands clasped around his wrists tightly.

"It should be easy to walk away from me now."

Robin nodded slowly, something unreadable forming in his blue eyes.

"Perhaps it should be and yet… it is not. When I saw Marian, it was all I could comprehend – my wife, the mother of my son was here. Yet, when I saw you leaving the entire world around me disappeared and I just knew… I had to go after you. I don't know why, I do not know what I am supposed to say to you, but I couldn't just let you go."

There were about a million things that popped into her head, a million things that she could say at that stage and yet none of them seemed right.

As much as she was trying to be good – and she truly was trying – she still was not, well… Snow White. There was no way she was going to chase the man she loved into the arms of another woman. So rather than saying anything, she grabbed onto his neck and smashed her lips against his once more. He returned the kiss immediately and she moved even closer, pressing her body against him in a most seductive way. Robin moaned as she bit down on his lower lip, mumbling admissions of love into her mouth – admissions that she readily returned. His hands explored the softness of her body and he pulled away slightly, his eyes searching hers.

"I am sorry for what Marian called you, love. She just… she doesn't know the person you have become, only the Queen… Believe me, you are no monster."

Regina reached out to cup his cheek and shook her head slowly.

"Perhaps I am a monster, Robin… because a better person, a hero… would tell you to leave me be and go back to your wife."

He lifted a brow and a small smirk formed around his lips.

"And that is not what you are about to do?"

Her small hands explored his chest and came to rest over his heart – a heart that was beating frantically and she took joy in the fact that she was the one responsible for the urgent racing of it. She shook her head lightly.

"If you're looking for someone to push you in the opposite direction, then you're looking in the wrong place.

Robin sighed and shook his head lightly, his hands not leaving her body.

"I'm confused, Regina."

For a fleeting second, something like disappointment flashed over her face, but she soon hid it behind a bright smile.

"It's understandable."

Her lips searched for his again and she sighed against his mouth, her hand resting in the nape of his neck.

"Robin, I know she is your first love, the mother of your child… and if you tell me to leave you alone… I will. But as long as you want me too… I'm going to fight for you."

Robin glanced back at the light of Granny's in the distance, his expression indecipherable. When he looked back at Regina, however, emotions coloured his eyes and a smile tugged at his lips.

"Well… milady… I would not have it any other way."

A strange look flickered in his eyes and he sighed.

"I should… go back. I needed to see that you were all right, I needed you to know that I did not think you a monster, but… Marian is in a strange world and she's Roland's mother, she's…"

Regina nodded stiffly.

"Your wife."

Robin nodded and for a short while the pair simply looked at each other awkwardly. It was Regina who nudged him towards Granny's with a pained smile.

"Go. I just… will I see you tomorrow?"

Robin nodded impulsively.

"As much as I know I should walk away from you now… and be a noble man, I just… I can't imagine walking away from us. I love you. I have fallen harder and faster than ever before in my life… I cannot just walk away. I will see you tomorrow, milady, and we will figure all of this out."

Regina nodded, her throat suddenly dry.

"Good. See you tomorrow then."

Their lips met in another frantic kiss, broken only when Robin managed to pull himself away from her. He turned with still closed eyes and walked away briskly, willing himself to not look back.

Regina shivered and ran her hands up and down her arms, a small smile forming around her lips. Of course, the situation was far from ideal – ideally, she would be in Granny's right now, in Robin's arms whereas Marian would still be dead. However, the fact that he followed her and that he was clearly conflicted was enough to keep hope alive in her heart.

He was her happy ending and there was no way that she was letting him go.

Not without a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait – had some stuff at work, then I was sick and things were just crazy… Thanks for the reads, reviews, follows, favourites etc! Hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine**

**Chapter 2**

Of course, wanting to fight for someone and actually fighting for someone are two very different things. Being used to getting what she wanted via magic, Regina was at a loss as to how to fight for the man she had come to love – usually, when she wanted a man she would simply seduce him – or failing that, take his heart and manipulate him… Yet, it had to be different with Robin. She wanted more than his body, she wanted him to belong to her – body, mind, heart and soul and to get that, she needed him to choose her of his own accord. She needed him to choose her over his wife and the mother of his child – not an easy feat. At first, she was subtle – choosing to wear low-cut shirts or dresses when she knew she was bound to look at him, painting her lips a more vibrant shade of red and sending him sultry looks when no one was watching. At first it worked – he would come to her every second night, begging to hold her in his arms. It was getting harder however – Robin clearly felt guilty and she was a Queen – there was no way she was going to be satisfied with crumbs for long. Over the last few weeks it had changed – he pointedly avoided her gaze whenever he saw her and he didn't come to her door anymore. It was bothering her – it slowly felt as though she was starting to lose control and she had no idea what to do. Robin was losing interest – she was losing her last chance at happiness… This was exactly why she was surprised to hear the doorbell ring and find a dishevelled looking Robin Hood on her doorstep.

His day old beard and messy hair served to make him look unkempt – red rimmed eyes and the smell of whisky hanging around him like a cloud only added to that illusion.

"Robin, what-"

Robin took a step closer, invading her space – his warm breath hitting her face and the smell of whisky overpowering her.

"It was you."

"What are you talking about?"

A pair of hands grabbed her upper arms hard enough for them to bruise and he lightly pushed her into the house, his body pressed flush against hers.

"You killed Marian."

Ice shot through her veins at this and she shook her head, her body starting to tremble.

"I didn't know… Robin, you're hurting me! I promise I didn't know!"

His grip on her arms softened slightly and he shook her head as though he was in a daze.

"You think that matters? I spent years mourning her, I thought she was the love of my life and to find out the woman that I am in love with killed my wife, my first love…"

Regina's eyes widened at his confession.

"You're in love with me?"

He shook his head exasperatedly, a wry smile forming on his mouth.

"You know I do, Regina. And it's breaking me… every morning I wake up next to Marian – the woman I would have walked through hell and back for, and it feels wrong. It feels wrong to hold her, to touch her… when all I can think about is you."

There was no verbal reply she could possibly form at this, so she did the only thing that came to mind – she pressed her lips against his furiously, kissing him with all the pent-up fear and passion that she had felt over the last few weeks. Without a second thought about it, Robin lifted her up into his arms – allowing her legs to wrap around his waist, her arms to clasp around his neck tightly while he mumbled angry reproaches into her mouth.

"You killed her. You made me love you. You ruined my life, you ruined me… You ruined my marriage… I don't want to love you, I should despise you… But God knows, I can't stop myself. I love you, Regina Mills… I love you."

Regina pulled her mouth away from his slightly, her breath racing as she searched his eyes.

"I don't want to love you either… But I do, Robin. I never thought it was possible, but I love you."

Robin leaned forward to rest his head against hers, frustrated tears forming in his eyes.

"I can't leave her… It wouldn't be right, we've been married for years. We have a son. She came back from the dead and… she doesn't understand this world. I can't leave her now, Regina."

She removed her legs from around his waist, slowly lowering herself to her feet.

"So what am I going to be to you, Robin? Just a woman you secretly screw when you get the chance?"

He shook his head slowly, regret evident on his face.

"I should stay away from you… but you're the woman I love, I can't… I can't let you go, Regina."

She closed her eyes and let out a frustrated breath.

"So what do we do? What do you want, Robin?"

"You. I want you…"

"But you can't leave her."

She turned away, biting back tears and lifting her chin. Of course she was not inclined to let him go, but it seemed that getting him to leave Marian was going to prove harder than she had anticipated. It was so darn frustrating and for a terrifying minute, the thought of reverting back to Evil Queen mode and just getting rid of the woman coursed through her. He was _her_ true love, _her_ soulmate and she deserved to be with him. After everything she had done to redeem herself, everything she had gone through… surely she deserved some happiness?

"If you want me, Robin Hood… then take me. I am yours."

His arms circled around her waist and he pulled her closer once more – the evidence of his need for her quite obvious. Regina pulled away from him once more, her eyes searching his face.

"Not now… You're angry at me and… not now, Robin… just hold me."

A smile formed around his lips and he nodded.

"We could watch a movie… drink some hot chocolate… just talk."

Regina nodded and tangled her fingers with his.

"Let's go to the kitchen. I think I still have some apple turnovers."

As they stood together in the kitchen, it was terribly easy to forget that anything was wrong – that anything was different. Robin lingered directly behind her as she made the hot chocolate, pressing into her body softly, not letting her take a single turn without following. She welcomed his touch – she had needed it and as much as she wanted more, as much as she wanted to throw all caution into the wind, she knew it was a bad idea. He needed to crave her, he needed to burn with need for her, she wanted him to be unable to sleep – caught up in thoughts of her and only her, he needed to miss her as much as she had missed him. Minutes later, they were curled up on the couch, his body wrapped around hers and his hands caressing her stomach over her shirt. Neither of them was paying any attention at all to the movie in the background – at times, when their eyes caught the screen, they shook with laughter. Perhaps more about the pure bliss of being with each other than whatever was going on in the movie. Of course, when she felt Robin's breath becoming slower, more peaceful, she considered waking him. However, when his arms involuntarily tightened around her, all thoughts of allowing him to leave left her mind. She knew without doubt that they'd be stiff and sore the next morning, but it was worth it – one night in his arms (and of course the consequences that she knew would follow if he spent a night away from his precious wife) was absolutely worth it. So with a slightly gleeful smile on her mouth, Regina closed her eyes – allowing herself to succumb to sleep in the arms of the man she loved.


End file.
